A dishwasher is a household appliance which uses detergent and water to wash food scraps off dirty dishes and cooking utensils.
Generally, a dishwasher includes a tub, a dish rack disposed in the tub to accommodate objects to be washed, a spray arm to spray wash water to the dish rack, a sump to store the wash water, and a supply flow passage to supply the wash water stored in the sump to the spray arm.
An idea related to the dishwasher is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0126598, which is a related art document.
The dishwasher disclosed in the related art document has a structure for spraying wash water upward by a nozzle of a spray arm accommodated in a tub.